Royalty
by Shizun Yuuka
Summary: Mikan transfers work to THE HYUUGA MANSION! What will happen w/ the most handsome man and a peasant?
1. Transfer!

Royalty

In any case, I dont own Gakuen Alice

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V.<p>

Chapter 1- Transfer?

Normal Point of View

"Oi! Wake up sleepy head, it's time for work!" shouted Tsubasa as he opened Mikan's curtains.

"Ngg…. Wait for a couple of minutes…." answered Mikan falling back asleep.

"Oi, mou this is hopeless. Wait a minute I'll be back." Tsubasa said as he went to Mikans bathroom and searched for a bucket, luckily he found one. After getting the bucket he filled it up with water, and then he walked fastly to Mikan. And then….

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" Mikan shouted as if a monster came to her room.  
>"What did you do that for, you freakin' bastard!" Mikan shouted.<br>"Sorry for getting you wet, but you have to get up now or else Kazumi-sama'll fire you!"  
>"Still, how can you dump water on me, freak?" Mikan said as she pouted.<br>"Hai hai" Tsubasa said as he sweatdrop and pushed Mikan out of the bed.

* * *

><p>-Later-<br>(After Mikan showered and stuff)

"Tsubasa, what are we going to do today?", Mikan asked as she went down the stairs.  
>"Oh, Kazumi-sama has news for us, so we'll meet him at the living room after breakfast". Tsubasa told Mikan as he continued flipping pancakes.<p>

* * *

><p>-After breakfast-<p>

"Ohayou, Kazumi-sama", Mikan and Tsubasa said as they bowed and walked towards Kazumi.  
>"Ohayou, Tsubasa, Mikan. Please, take your seats", Kazumi told them to do.<p>

"As you know, I have news. It's about transferring work-" Kazumi stated.

"Eh? You're going to fire us?" Mikan shouted as she interrupted Kazumi.

"Mikan, Wait for me to tell you and don't shout too loud, you're going to make the aliens in mars wake up." Kazumi scolded Mikan.

"Hai, gomenasai (sorry)".

"As I was saying, you're going to transfer work at the Hyuuga mansion."Kazumi said as both (Tsubasa and Mikan) were trying to understand.

"Is it okay with you two?"

"It's okay, but why did you want to make us transfer?" Tsubasa questioned Kazumi professionally.

"Ah, good question. That's because the Hyuuga mansion is short on employees, and they asked me as their relative if I know anyone." Kazumi answered Tsubasa.

"Oh… Okay then, I'm in." Tsubasa said  
>"Um... Then, I'll be going to, but Kazumi-sama, Are you really sure your gonna be okay without us here?" Mikan questioned Kazumi.<p>

"Oh I'm gonna be fine, I'm going to America anyways. And pack your bags, you have one hour, the Hyuuga people will pick you up." Kazumi said as he stood up.

"Hai" Tsubasa and Mikan said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review!<p> 


	2. Natsume Hyuuga

I dont own GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Natsume Hyuuga<p>

* * *

><p>Mikan's PoV<p>

"A last, I'm done packing!" Mikan sighed as she went down stairs and waited for Tsubasa to finish.

_'Hmmm maybe I'll watch tv'_Mikan opened the tv and saw news.

"NATSUME HYUUGA IS COMING BACK TO JAPAN!" It said in the headlines of the news.  
>I looked at this 'Natsume Hyuuga' boy. Wow. He looked… Gorgeous, no scratch that he looked HOT! Extremely HOT!<p>

_'Natsume Hyuuga? Hyuuga?' Havent I heard that name before?_ Mikan thought (A/N: Wow Mikan how dense can you be?)

"HONK HONK!"

"Ahhh! Tsubasa! I think the ones picking us up are here!" Mikan shouted as Tsubasa desended down the stairs.

"Okay, are you ready Mikan?" Tsubasa asked  
>"As ready as I'll ever be!"<br>"Then let's go!"  
>"Hai!"<br>"Ja ne Kazumi-sama!" Mikan and Tsubasa chorused.  
>"Goodbye!"- Kazumi<p>

* * *

><p>Normal PoV<p>

"Mikan, are you sure you did not leave anything behind?" Tsubasa asked  
>"Hnn" Mikan answered Tsubasa as she continued looking at the window outside.<p>

-When they arrive at the Hyuuga mansion-

"UWAHH! So… So freakin' big!"Mikan exclaimed as she started drooling.  
>"That's why they call it a mansion, and stop drooling, you look like a weirdo." Tsubasa stated as he started entering the big mansion.<p>

As they went inside people were rushing back and forth. The maids were cleaning every single spot of the house.

"Um… H-hello, shitsuji-san (butler) We a-are the newbies here… Um... Kazumi told us to come here…"Tsubasa went to the head butler to tell them they were the new housemaids.

"Ah... sorry for the inconvenience, I am Noda, the head butler."  
>"Ah. I'm Tsubasa Andou and this is Yukihara Mikan!"<br>"Here I'll lead you to your rooms."  
>"Okay!" Tsubasa answered.<p>

* * *

><p>-As they were going to their rooms-<p>

"Um... Noda-san, would you mind if I ask you a question?" Mikan asked.  
>"Not at all!"<br>"Then, why is everyone rushing back and forth, it's like their preparing for somethin'"  
>"Oh, that's cause Natsume-sama will be back."<br>"Back from where? Mind if I ask, how old is he?"  
>"He's back from America, he's 17 years old."<p>

'_Oh! He's the same age as I am._' Mikan thought

* * *

><p>-At their rooms-<p>

"Here are your uniforms." Noda gave them as they went to their rooms.  
>"Mikan-san, Tsubasa-kun, please go to the living room after fixing your things."- Noda<br>"Hai!" Tsubasa and Mikan said.

-At the living room-

"Oi! Everyone he's here!" someone shouted.  
><em>'He? Natsume Hyuuga<em>?' Mikan thought.

The maids and butlers started to line up in 2 straight lines.

'CREEK'  
>The door opened and the butlers and maids greeted Natsume, "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Natsume-sama."<p>

Natsume completely ignored them and eyed the last maid girl.

* * *

><p>Please leave a revie<p> 


	3. We Meet

I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- We meet.<p>

Preview:  
><em>'CREEK'<br>The door opened and the butlers and maids greeted Natsume, "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Natsume-sama."_

_Natsume completely ignored them and eyed the last maid girl.  
><em>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

Normal POV_  
><em>

"Oi Noda!" Natsume shouted.  
>"Hai, Natsume-sama?"<br>"Who is this girl? Never seen her before."  
>"Oh, Mikan-san, please introduce yourself to Natsume-sama."<br>"Hai. I'm Yukihara Mikan." Mikan said and bowed a little.

"Hn… Give me more informations at my room 2:00 (A/N: Its currently 11:30.) sharp." Natsume answered while keeping his poker face on.

_'Wonder what I'm gonna do, but I better get ready.' Mikan thought_

* * *

><p><em>-2:00-<br>_  
>'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'<p>

"Enter" Natsume said.  
>"Hai. What may I do Hyuuga-sama?" Mikan asked as she dusted her maid outfit and bowed a little.<p>

"This will be a question and answer proportion. So please listen carefully." Natsume said as he saw Mikan's face. _'Wow. Her face is so… angelic… '_Natsume thought.

"Hai…" Mikan answered. _'Weird. Why does he need to question me?'_

"Okay we'll start, age?" Natsume said.  
>"Hai. Age 19." Mikan was startled and straightened her back.<br>"Status?"  
>"Hai? Status?"<br>"Didn't I tell you to listen carefully? I don't like repeating myself you know? Now. Status."  
>"Um… If you mean my status here (<strong>at the mansion<strong>) , I'm just a newbie."

"No you idiot! I mean status. Relationship!" _'Such an idiot!'_Natsume shouted as he kept his poker face.

"Ah… Gomen (sorry) Hyuuga-sama, I don't have any relationships." Mikan answered nervously while scratching her auburn hair.

"Parents?"Natsume thought while Mikan was scratching her hair, _'Her hair…It looks so silky… What the! Why am I thinking about her physical features! Get a hold of yourself Hyuuga!' _

"… Um… I don't know my parents. They… left me to Kazumi-sama when I was 3…" Mikan answered with the smile on her face gone.

"Oi. Little girl." Natsume said.  
>"Hai! Hyuuga-sama?" <em>'What the! Little girl?' <em>She thought.

"You can call me Natsume."  
>"Eh? No thank you sir."<br>"Why?" annoyed Natsume said while his back is facing Mikan.  
>"Um… Other people will mistake us for friends…"<p>

Natsume faced Mikan and forward himself to Mikan which led Mikan to be pinned on the wall.

"I'm already giving you permission to call me 'Natsume' and you refuse?"  
>"I'm sorry but I have to decline this offer, I can do anything, but that."<br>"Then, kiss me."

* * *

><p>Please leave a review!<br>I'm gonna add a little bit of drama.


	4. Personal Maid?

I don't Gakuen Alice

XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX: No to both answers. He will (possibly, maybe) fall in love.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-<p>

_Flash back:  
>"I'm already giving you permission to call me 'Natsume' and you refuse?"<br>"I'm sorry but I have to decline this offer, I can do anything, but that."  
>"Then, kiss me."<br>_

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"N-n-n-n-nnooooo way in hell!" Mikan shouted.  
>"Then, call me Natsume."<br>"Okay, but after that no more! N-n-nats-sume…"  
>"Good choice"<p>

"Is there anything else I have to do Hyuuga-sama?"  
>" 'Hyuuga-sama?'" Natsume said while his eyebrows were twitching<br>"Ah! Sorry N-natsume…"  
>"No, I don't need anything anymore."<br>"Okay, I'll take my leave then."

"Oh just one more thing! Be my personal maid."  
>"Hai…"<br>1…..

2….

3…

4..

5.

"WHAT! No way am I gonna be your freakin' maid!"  
>"Oi! Keep it down your gonna make my ears bleed!"<p>

"Hold on! Firstly, why do you need me to be your personal maid, when there's tons of maid me?" Mikan asked while trying to keep her composure and patience.

"You're the only one that has the same age as me and you look capable." Natsume said.  
>"Okay… Why do you need a personal maid when you have so many maid to call when you need them?"<br>"Look, do you want to do this or not? You will go with me anywhere even abroad as long as I hire you as my personal maid."

_' Well, that is a good advantage… Oh God! Help me!'_ Mikan thought as she went deep in her thinking.  
>"Okay. I accept." Mikan finally said after her 'deep thinking'.<br>"Good. You will move to the room beside mine, I'll call you when I need anything." Natsume said as he put on his signature smirk.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review!<br>Sorry for all the cliffhangers and late update! And the short story.


	5. Transfer again!

-I don't own Gakuen Alice-

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

'_Well, that is a good advantage… Oh God! Help me!' Mikan thought as she went deep in her thinking.  
>"Okay. I accept." Mikan finally said after her 'deep thinking'.<br>"Good. You will move to the room beside mine, I'll call you when I need anything." Natsume said as he put on his signature smirk._

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Transfer again?<p>

§ Mikan's PoV §

*sigh* I need to transfer my things again because of that devil! Argh! *sigh*.

"Tsubasa! " I shouted as I ran through the corridor. I need to tell him what happened earlier so he won't be finding me when I'm gone.  
>"What, Mikan?" Tsubasa answered as he yawns.<br>"Bad news."  
>"Eh? What happened?" Tsubasa asked as he was startled by the 'bad news.'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please read flashback on Chapter 4.)<strong>

"Oh so that's what happened?" Tsubasa said while scrathing his head and sigh.  
>Ah. At least it didn't surprise him.<p>

"Yup. So I'm, going to pack my bags again and go to the room beside his. Don't find me when I'm gone." I said as I passed by him.

I went to my room and got my bags and put all my stuff in. I didn't fix it anymore since I'm just gonna transfer rooms anyway. As I went to my room, I happen to pass 3 rooms. It looked like a guest room, but it had stuff fixed. So I thought that someone must've lived there . I peeked in and saw no one. *sigh* I'll just ask Natsume who stays there later.

* * *

><p>Normal PoV<p>

As Mikan went to her room she found a queen sized bed and a big bathroom with a bathtub and shower. She went back to her bedroom and saw a walk-in-cabinet. It was so big that you can fit in 8 persons. Mikan remembered the rooms she found and was planning to go to Natsume's bedroom to ask him about it. And so, she went.

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV.<p>

Ruka and my weird cousin (A/N: Hotaru) are coming here tonight huh… Better take a bath.

'Knock Knock'  
>Why now of all times?<br>"What?" I shouted a little annoyed, because he/she disturbed my plans.

"Um… N-n-natsume, can I ask you something? Who lives in those three rooms in front of mine?" Mikan asked as she pointed at the rooms.

Curious type girl huh. This will be troublesome. I never answered anyone unless it's important, but she... she's kinda different? Oh Natsume. Snap out of it!

"That room belongs to my best friend—Nogi Ruka (pointing to the end of the corridor room.) That room belongs to my weird cousin- a.k.a. Ruka's fiancée a.k.a. Imai 'weirdo' Hotaru (pointing to the room beside Ruka's and in front of Mikan's room). And that room belongs to my little sister—Aoi Hyuuga (pointing to the room in front of his). Okay done now get moving." I said as I pushed her on her shoulders, unexpectedly, she's light. I slammed the door afterwards.

Now I gotta take a shower. I have to pick up Ruka, weirdo and Aoi. I gotta call Mikan and come with me in picking them up. Better hurry up or I'll be killed by weirdo for being late.

Gonna be a tiring night, I guess I thought as I smirked thinking about what will happen tonight.

* * *

><p>Please review.<br>Please leave advices for a better story.!

. =)


	6. Airport

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

><p><em>Now I gotta take a shower. I have to pick up Ruka, weirdo and Aoi. I gotta call Mikan and come with me in picking them up. Better hurry up or I'll be killed by weirdo(Hotaru) for being late.<br>_

_Gonna be a tiring night, I guess I thought as I smirked thinking about what will happen tonight.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Normal PoV

'_Knock Knock'  
><em>  
>"Hai" Mikan was fixing her things when she heard the knock on the door.<p>

"Oi." Natsume said while being annoyed, he just left bath and forgot to tell Mikan about going to the airport and he thought he got to tell her quickly, and so he left the bath quickly. Forgetting to wear a shirt.  
><em><br>Uwah…_Mikan thought while seeing his muscle-toned body and not forgetting to blush.

"Ha… What is it Natsume?.." Mikan said while turning her head away (and blushing XD).  
>"Get ready. We're going to the airport; knock on my door once you're done and no questions." Natsume said as he walked away.<p>

'Wonder why we're going to the airport?' The ever curios Mikan wanted to know so she got ready fast. She wore an ordinary light pink blouse with a checkered skirt that ended up 2'' inches above her knees. She got her overcoat in case she gets cold. She tied her hair in half-pony and went out the door immediately and knocked on Natsume's door.

"What you're done? Surprisingly fast." Natsume said as he looked at Mikan from head-to-toe.  
>"Is that an insult or praise?" Mikan asked as she gave him a 'What' look.<br>"I said no questions. Let's go, Polka." Natsume said as he smirked and walked away.  
>"Polka? …. PERVERT!" Mikan shouted as she ran to Natsume and punching him lightly on his back.<p>

* * *

><p>-Airport-<p>

Natsume's Pov.

_Tsk. Where are those guys? Ugh. Now I'm stuck here with little miss annoying. You know why? She keeps on asking me if it's them (Ruka, Hotaru & Aoi) already. Who wouldn't get annoyed?_

"Is that them? Natsume-sama?" Miss annoying said.  
>I took a glance and it was them. How the hell did she know it was them? Psychic? Well, nevermind.<p>

"Hyuuga, carry my and Aoi's bag, hurry up or you'll be punished." Ms. Weirdo shouted.

Causing every girl to look at me and shout _'kyaaa' _why, cant they not shout when they see me? So much for being hot.

'Never mind them and get their (Hotaru & Aoi) bags idiot!' a voice in his head shouted.

I did what my head told me to. I picked up their bags and I noticed that Ms. Annoying carrying 'some' of Imai's bags.

"Oi Hyuuga. Who is this girl?" Imai asked as she gave Mikan 'some' of her bags.

" Oi. Answer her" I told Mikan.

"Ha-hai. I'm Sakura Mikan. Nice to meet you." She answered and smiled a little as I noticed.

"Oh. Natsume, is she your new personal maid?" Ruka asked.

"Oh. I got a lot of things stored for her as my new maid you know." I said with a sly grin on my face scaring Ruka a bit.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review.<br>Sorry for not updating so soon! ¤


End file.
